Talk:Vidia/@comment-9980019-20190704202219
i started to like vidia even more from the one of the another xD i wish someday Vidia has her own movie, just like fawn has. and it's been obvious she's more likely annoyed at Rosetta instead of Tinkerbell even in Tinkerbell And The Legend Of The Neverbeast but that has been said there already, i don't blame her though, Rosetta can be childish at the times. and in the 5th movie (pirate fairy) Tinkerbell and Vidia worked together like a lot, you rarely see them seperate, (only the water part when Zarina and Tinkerbell has to get the blue dust back and James wasn't able to fly anymore xD) the owner did a good job on the vidia page :) edit: there are many things i didn't expected from vidia, by the 3rd, 4th and 5th movies! in Great Fairy Rescue: 1: i thought she was gonna be selfish again after she actually tried to get tink out of the fairy house and pretend like nothing happend, kinda like how she was in the first movie with the sprinting thistles (i'm actually glad it didn't happend or otherwise they wouldn't become friends xD) 2: i never expected her about many regrets she has towards tink the whole times, that would make sense why she was feeling quilty and told tink's friends the truth she accidently put tink in danger and later on saved tinkerbell from getting captured but then got captured instead of Tinkerbell (i could tell she was really horrified what lizzy's dad was just gonna do to tink when she saw the jar) 3: i never actually thought she would change her personality just to save Tinkerbell and got help from tink's friends, i guess she knew she was responsible this time unlike the first movie :) (that was actually the first time she wasn't so selfish) in Secret Of The Wings: 1: i thought she was gonna stood up for tink when Tinkerbell and her twin sister got confronted by Lord Milori, (think about it after she helped tink carried peri's shoulder she stayed near Tinkerbell the whole times) 2: i thought she was gonna fly around after the pixie dust survived the freezing, 3: i never expected her of all tink's friends to be actually crying over tink's broken wing after she showed her broken wing to everyone! (i thought she would just be sad over it like most fairies did but she teared up instead xD) in Pirate Fairy: 1: after Zarina tempered with pixie dust and got out of hand, i thought she was gonna check on tink if she's alright (i expected it with iridessa aswell) in 4 seasons festival she did check on tink if she doesn't kill herself from over-working xD 2: when Zarina stole the blue pixie dust i thought she could take it back since she's a fast-flying fairy but instead of that she said: wow she's moving fast (that was right before their talents got switched and had to go after Zarina) 3: when she did took the blue pixie dust and gave it to tink i thought she was gonna distract Zarina and telling them all she's gonna catch up with them later i guess that's it for now :)